RYUK LIGHT
by somethinginconspicuous
Summary: Ryuk Light NCS PWP YAOI oneshot


**DISCLAIMER**: the usual: I don't own death note blah blah Light and Ryuk are not mine blah blah blah blah no money making from this for me or whatever blahblahblah. TADAH! Done with the whole disclaimer thing. Now on with the ficlet.

Oh yeah...

**WARNINGS:**

Ryuk/Light

PWP YAOI

MA

This means that no one under the age of 18 should read this. And if some reader is not into yaoi then obviously said reader should vacate. Shoo shoo. Gone? No? Yes? Whatever, fuck off like the good lil cum guzzingly dickless yeast infected clot bleeding cunt that you probably are.

Still here?

Well, can't say that I didn't try.

**WHAT THE?!?!**

The cameras have gone and Light's room was once again his own. Or maybe it wasn't. He wasn't too sure, he suspected there to be a form of audio surveillance and so he still refused to openly speak with Ryuk. Who at present was munching on an apple as if he'd never had one before in his entire life.

Light was lying on his side beneath the covers of his bed staring at the wall unable to sleep. He slid a hand down to run over his reason for the inability to sleep and stifled a low groan. His hand went beneath the waist line of his pajama bottoms and tugged the short little curls before traveling down to squeeze the base. Light licked his lower lip and ignored Ryuk's comment about humans and their late night appetites.

Ryuk never seemed to sleep or to leave Light alone; it didn't take long for Light to ignore his presence or to discover how little shame he held. Ryuk was there with him in school, on dates, cram school and even in the shower. So, Light didn't allow the ever present audience to hinder him from getting off.

Light's hand went down to rub over his tip with his thumb then he closed a fist around his erect cock and pulled down then went up in a fast hard steady pace. He kept his moans low and barely audible. He brought his hand up from its ministrations and slickened it with his own saliva then went back to continue. With his index finger he traced the vein that went around up to his base and-

"What the-?!?!"

A clawed hand covered Light's protest as the covers were pulled off of him and he felt a second hand yank down his pajamas. His eyes narrowed into a glare at Ryuk who hovered above with that damned smile of his. With his free hand he made a fist and landed it into Ryuk's side as the other tried to push up against his chest. Ryuk leant down his face a breath away from Light's neck and inhaled his scent, his tongue then dragging a line up to his ear as his voice chuckled, "Want to play?"

Light shook his head, biting down onto Ryuk's hand. Ryuk hissed and pulled his hand away. Light raised himself midway up on his elbows only to have himself dragged down by two hands that grabbed his hips and yanked. His head narrowly missed the headboard. Light hissed out, "What the fuck?!" And was about to lash out verbally when Ryuk closed his jaws around Light's neck which promptly shutted Light up.

Light was still horny and a little more than pissed off. One, he was interrupted. Two, Ryuk was above him with that damned smile and chuckle that never ceased to annoy some part of him. He felt a tongue caress his neck and teeth lightly bared a bit of pressure around his throat and hands spread Light's thighs apart. He wasn't about to ask what Ryuk he was doing.

It was obvious.

Abruptly, the tongue and teeth left Light's neck allowing him to sit up albeit to stare down at Ryuk. Who removed the pulled down pajamas off of Light leaving him in the nude. Light considered kicking Ryuk in the face but that thought left him just as soon as it came to him. Light didn't want to cause a form of commotion and instead said beneath his breath so that only Ryuk could hear, "No."

Ryuk took Light's member in hand and squeezed none too kindly saying with a chuckle, "You look up for play." He rubbed his face against Light's inner thigh as he licked out with his tongue to Light's sac causing him to shiver and hiss. Light supposed he could just ignore the advances or play along just so he could get off and then kick Ryuk off the bed- or he could threaten Ryuk with apples.

Light let out a soft gasp when Ryuk took his entire cock into his mouth, he felt the tongue wrapping a rounding his member, the mouth sucking and the teeth ever so slightly grating. Ryuk placed Light's legs over his shoulders forcing Light to lie back down onto the bed with his lower body up. Light threw his head back, his face flushed and fist in his mouth to suppress the moans that Ryuk was producing with his mouth, teeth and tongue.

Ryuk snaked a hand around to fondle Light's balls alternating between squeezing roughly and massaging gently as his other hand simultaneously proceeded to knead Light's tight buttocks. He was so close, his breath hitched in pace and he felt blood trickle around his mouth from his fist that he buried his teeth into. Ryuk continued to bod his head up and down as his tongue rolled around down to Light's weeping tip.

When Light felt a finger probed his entrance, in futile he tried to pull back, he shook his head. Ryuk's finger forced itself partially into the tight ring. It stung and Light tried to wiggle away from the intrusive digit only to have Ryuk's other hand to squeeze his balls tightly and to suck harder on his throbbing cock as the invasive digit forced it's way into him up to the knuckle. Light squeezed his eyes shut and hissed out, "No" through his clenched teeth around his fist. Light could've sworn that he heard a chuckle coming from Ryuk around his cock as he deep throated.

Bastard.

Light felt the finger moving inside him from side to side and up as if it were looking for something. The mouth sucking, the tongue rolling, teeth grating, fingers massaging and even that damned finger prodding nearly made Light cum then and there. Then he felt something pushed inside him causing him to see white and he did cum right into Ryuk's mouth down his throat. The shinigami swallowed every last drop. Light sighed, his fist left his mouth, he was spent but he still had that finger inside him. He wanted to roll over and sleep.

Though Ryuk would have none of that. He let Light's spent cock fall out of his mouth and he licked his lips. Ryuk brought his free hand, pressing the fingers against Light's lips. Light shook his head, "I'm tired." Ryuk dragged a nail against Light's inside prying out a hiss from Light's lips that opened slightly. Ryuk shoved a finger into Light's mouth telling him to suck. Light glared and instead of sucking he bit down.

Ryuk visibly shrugged as if he hadn't a care in the world and with a smile said, "Have it your way." He retrieved his fingers from Light's lips as he shoved a second digit into his tight entrance causing Light to wince and to make the smallest of noises. Light felt the two digits scissoring and rotating stretching the tight ring of muscle. It felt as if Ryuk were trying to tear him. And once again, Light tried to pull away reconsidering kicking Ryuk in the face and out of his bed.

A third finger was added, nearly making Light cry out. He felt them twist and the strong hand that held onto his hip in a death like grip refused to loosen. Light's breath was heavy and labored with a little whine escaping that only made Ryuk chuckled to say the least. Light let out a sigh of relief when the fingers were removed. Ryuk slid Light's legs from over his shoulders to around his waist as he positioned himself for insertion of a much larger part of his anatomy.

Light felt the head pressed against his entrance and felt the least bit of panic. Shaking his head and saying, "No, damnit." He again attempted to pull away only to have hands grab his hips and pull them forward impaling Light onto Ryuk's organ. Before Light's scream escaped his lips, Ryuk covered his mouth with his hand adequately smothering any sound. Ryuk thrusted his hips not giving Light a chance to adjust to the large cock that no doubt tore something as Light thought he felt something trickle past his cheeks.

Probably blood.

The pain was overwhelming, but Light refused to cry. He concentrated on his breathing and on relaxing his muscles. He was more pissed off than anything else right at that moment. All of his cries were being smothered by Ryuk's hands and Light's ears were being filled with Ryuk's moans and groans. Light wanted to kill.

Light saw Ryuk tilt his head, looking down at him before leaning down to kiss the corner of his eyes. He felt a tongue lick a path and realized that he was indeed crying. Ryuk breathed into Light's ear telling him how good tears tasted.

Damnit.

Light didn't know for how long the thrusting went on for, but he knew when it ended. Ryuk let out one last thrust and gave out a loud moan, spilling himself deep into Light before collapsing onto his shaking form. Light hadn't noticed that he was shaking till it stopped. Ryuk was heavy atop of Light and was limp inside of him; his breathing was hot on Light's ear.

Light laid there with the shinigami lying atop of him for what must've been only minutes but felt like hours. It wasn't till he felt a tongue in his ear, a voice telling him what a 'great tight hot fuck' that he was that Light's short lived disassociation has ended. He cursed and managed to push Ryuk off of him causing him to hit the floor. Light curled up in pain and forced himself to sleep all the while doing his best to block out that damned shinigami's chuckle.


End file.
